


List Of Nightmares

by butimbroken



Series: Buffy Bones Crossovers [10]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth (Angel), Sheriff Ben Dawes (Tector Gorch). Bones episode 'The Skull In The Desert' and BTVS episode 'Bad Eggs.' and 'Homecoming.' COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List Of Nightmares

Tector Gorch, as he was formally known, was now one Sheriff Dawes, a gig he wasn't sure he came about but here it was. He remembered bits and pieces of his former life... both as a not-so-nice human and then running the earth as a vampire with his brother Lyle, but most of it was fuzzy. He had mixed memories of the two lives. He just did his best to stay out of trouble though. Maybe he'd learned his lesson.

But then... then there Angelus. Again. 

No slayer he was sucking face with or anything like that this time. No, it seemed he and Angelus had something in common with these new lives thing.

Angelus didn't seem to know who he was under being this Seeley Booth. Very much for the best in his case. Although, when they'd first spoken over the phone the former vampire, current FBI agent had commented on him sounding familiar. But that was it. And then to find out he was flying all the way out here and would be around... had him shaking in his boots, not that he was going to show that. He didn't need this Booth guy spending any more time on him than he needed.


End file.
